Broxigor
Broxigar the Red Broxigar the Red is a veteran of the First, Second and Third Wars! His companions died while defending a pass from the demonic Burning Legion. For this he sought an honorable death upon the battlefield. He was an important figure during the Third War and chronologically the first orc ever to be encountered upon Azeroth. Ten Thousand Years ago When Thrall and his head shamans sensed a disturbance in the Stonetalon Mountains he sent his most experienced warrior Broxigar and his companion Gaskal to investigate. When they arrived at their destination they found a temporal monstrosity working there. Gaskal was destroyed in a few seconds and Brox was thrown Ten Thousand years into the past. Among the Night Elves After arriving he was captured by the sorcerers of the Moon Guard and brought to the city to Suramar for safekeeping. He was treated like an animal by the Night elves, but the novice priestess Tyrande Whisperwind was kind to him. He called her 'Shaman' and believed that he powers were derived from the ancestors like the Horde Shaman. He was freed by Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind and along with the Dragon Mage Krasus (Korialstrasz) and his former human pupil Rhonin they stood watch over Malfurion's comatose body as he destroyed the Highborne's spell that was disrupting the Well of Eternity. Against the Legion He was then brought into the Kaldorei resistance and gained a reputation upon the battlefield and as a great tactician. After a while the mighty Lord Ravencrest and the rest of the host came to accept him as a valued member of the host (probably influenced by the mighty dragon Korialstrasz). When Brox's axe shattered Malfurion under the guidance of his shan'do Cenarius created a wooden axe with the sharpness and density of a diamond. In Brox's hands it was to be the end of literally thousands of Demons. Blaze of Glory At the final battle over the Well of Eternity, Brox realized that if the world and the future were to be saved, his companions needed more time. Brox leaped from the back of a dragon into the swirling portal that was opening at the bottom of the funnel. When he passed through, and arrived in the realm of the Burning Legion, he proceeded to slaughter hordes of demons, blocking their advance towards the portal, and slaying so many that he ended up standing atop a hill of their bodies, mocking more to come challenge him. It was there that he eventually attracted the attention of Sargeras, who came to personally put an end to the orc's life. However, in a single brave strike, Brox struck a wound in Sargeras' leg. This small wound would later be the focus of Krasus and his allies' spellwork, that for a second tore Sargeras' attention away from his struggle to keep the portal open... allowing Malfurion and Illidan to close it upon him. Brox, however, could not return, and his life was finally ended before Sargeras entered the portal by the jagged edge of Sargeras's broken sword. With this final act of loyalty, Broxigar the Red sealed his place in history as the only mortal to have ever staged an assault upon the Burning Legion's full might. Thus Broxigar the Red died, not a mere honorable death, but struck down in a blaze of glory nearly unheard of in the history of the orcs. When Krasus returned to the present day, his first act was to take Brox's magical axe directly to Thrall. He implored the Warchief to sing songs of Broxigar the Red, his legendary life, and his glorious sacrifice. Resurrection After all the events that took place between his death and the Opening of the Dark Portal by the Demon Lord Kazzak the heir to the Bronze Brood Anachronos and the consort of Alexstrasza, Korialstrasz deemed it necessary to bring Broxigar back to the world. They traveled back to the very time that Sargeras was about to impale Brox they created a time rift and pulled Brox through. They then informed him that war had broken out over the worlds of Azeroth and Draenor, and that he was needed to destroy the enemies of both the Alliance and the Horde. He was then dropped off at his old home upon Doomhammer Mountain, as he arrived he found a small band of Horde warriors. They were introduced as Shadow Hunter Jembalar of the Darkspear tribe, Mownage, magi of the Forsaken, and a priest only known as Deadly Light. He described his mission to destroy the evil forces at work in the world. Jembalar then led them through the Barrens and into Ashenvale, there they witnessed a great battle between the Silverwing Sentinels and the Warsong Clan. Korialstrasz then told him that the leaders of the armies were corrupted, he then charged into the battle slaying all who needed to be slayed. He then spied the Lord Darkshadow and ran towards him, while his companions dispatched the Honor Guard he engaged in an epic duel. Lord Darkshadow used his powers granted to him by the Old Gods and transformed into a Mountain Giant Lord, after a long battle his magical axe shattered the corrupted lord and saved the day. He then returned to Warsong Hold and was greeted by the warlock Nekrosis the Black, suddenly he rended the orcs head from his shoulder and kicked the corpse to the ground. He then explained that the warlock was an agent of the Old Gods.